The Pocky Game
by lovestarr
Summary: The ninjas are bored. How can one game spark the fire between two characters? Read to find out. Greenfireshipping and Jya. Yaoi don't like, don't read. Fluffy oneshot. T for kissing.


**Lloyd: Hey I thought you were only gonna update on **_**A New Life**_**?**

**Me: I know, but this is a oneshot.**

**Jay: Yeah so?**

**Me: Oneshots don't count.**

**Lloyd: But it's still an update.**

**Me: Whatever. I'm still posting this. Oh yeah, Kai isn't Kailee in this.**

**Both: Okay.**

**Me: I don't own Ninjago. If I did, Jay and Nya would be married by now and we would be on the next season already.**

* * *

It was a typical day on the Bounty. Lord Garmadon was now good and everything was peaceful. Except the Ninja who were bored out of their minds. They were in the game room doing different things to keep themselves entertained. Zane was meditating, Cole was napping on the couch, Lloyd, Kai, and Jay were playing video games, and Nya watched them.

"Ha beat you two again!" Lloyd yelled in triumph.

"This is getting lame. We've already played all of the games at least twice already today! Let's do something else." Jay said.

"I've got something we can do." Kai replied.

"What?" Lloyd and Jay asked at the same time. Kai smiled at them and Nya.

"Does anyone here know how to play the pocky game?"

"Huh?" Was the response he got from the other two males while Nya rolled her chocolate brown eyes.

"The pocky game is when two people each eat one end of a pocky stick. When they reach the middle, they kiss. Whoever breaks away first loses." She explained while Kai left to get the pockies. The two boys looked at each other, then back at Nya. Then Kai came back with the sticks.

"Ok, Lloyd and I will watch Nya and Jay play." Kai said handing his sister a stick.

"Oh no you don't. If we have to do it then you and Lloyd have to also." Nya said, crossing her arms and smiling. She Knew her brother had a crush on the Green Ninja and made it her goal to get them together.

"What?!" The two yelled in protest, but Nya just pulled another pocky from the box and handed it to her brother.

"If you don't do it we won't." She said.

"Fine."

Then each person took an end and slowly bit their way to the middle. Jay and Nya were the first to meet. Then Kai and Lloyd. The first pair's kiss didn't last too long because they wanted to see if the other two actually did it. And yes they did. Both had their eyes open to see the other's reaction to the kiss and both were surprised that the other didn't pull away at the first chance.

(Lloyd POV)

I can't believe I'm kissing my crush! I wonder if he feels the same? I mean yeah he didn't pull away, but it could be that he just wants to win. After all he is competitive, but maybe, just maybe he likes me back. Well, only one way to find out.

(Kai POV)

I'll have to kick Nya's ass for making me do this. He probably thinks this is the most awkward thing ever. Probably just wants to win. Then his eyes softened a little as his tongue gently pushed at my mouth. Oh my God! Is he serious?! Well I guess I'll have to take the opportunity. After all, when will I ever get the chance again. I'll let you decide what happened.

(Normal POV)

At this point, Cole woke up, surveyed the scene, and chuckled.

"Well I guess someone got frisky." He laughed quietly as the couples eyes closed.

"The pocky game can really give people the chance to show their affection." Jay said.

"Yes it can." Nya giggled, "I guess I fulfilled my role of match maker today."

"Really?" Cole asked.

"Mhm, Kai did have a crush on Lloyd and from the looks of it, Lloyd returns those feelings." She said smiling.

"From the looks of it, those two need a room." Jay laughed. Then, Lloyd broke away while gasping for air. Kai laughed as Lloyd gently punched his shoulder.

"So, are we a couple now?" Lloyd asked.

"I say yes. Yes we are." Kai said then he smirked and whispered in Lloyd's ear, "But I still won"

* * *

**Me: So did you like it, hate it, or can't make up your mind?**

**Kai and Lloyd: We loved it.*Kiss again while holding hands***

**Cole: Okay guys, just get a room.**

**Couple: *look at me expectantly***

**Me: *sigh* First door on the right and please don't destroy it.**

**Couple: *walk off laughing***

**Me: Okay so please review people. It's greatly appreciated. And I won't be here July 8th to 12th I believe. Going to summer camp with zero electronics, but I'm there with my friends so it'll be fun. I'll put up exact dates on My profile when I find the form.**


End file.
